So Hard But So Worth It
by KMC463
Summary: A look through the eyes of Joaquin at his and Kevin's kiss from Season 1 Episode 4.


The hiss and dirty look shot over the side of the pickup truck was enough to draw his attention away from the rough housing the gang had been partaking in. The dark brown hair clashed just perfectly with the light brown jacket and his milky white skin. He looked angry, and that was something that Joaquin thought would be entertaining to see again. When the face disappeared in a quick scowl, Joaquin thought nothing of it, wondering when her would get his chance to make a move. Well, he was thinking that until he watched the girl in a high-end cloak stand up on the bed of the pickup truck, and yell at his gang.

 _His girlfriend?_ __Joaquin though disappointedly, going back to munching on the popcorn in his hand.

However, as soon as the girl spoke, Joaquin thought something was off. She seemed so dominant, a mismatch for the pretty boy's persona that his mind had created. Her ridiculous comparison to his friends and her overly priced shoes made It obvious however that the pretty boy he has seen was from the right side of the tracks. As she graciously took in the applause from the surrounding townies, Joaquin sank back into his chair, ignoring the grumblings of the Southside Serpent members behind him.

The film was one he had seen before, an old flick that definitely fit with the vibe the guy who ran the movie box. As he finally got back into the plot line, a flash of brown caught his eye. The pretty boy had hopped the side of the truck bed, and was walking towards the concessions stand, an empty popcorn container in his hand. Waiting a few minutes until the teen had passed, he stood ignoring the comments the girl next to him made.

As he strode towards the line, he noticed pretty boy's head snap towards a convertible with a townie and his girl making out. When Joaquin followed his line of sight, he noticed the townie wasn't staring at the girl, but the muscular male in the driver's seat.

 _So, little miss fashion was a beard?_ He thought entertained by the possibility of pretty boy playing for the same team. Pretty boy turned back to the blond working the stand and added a few more snacks to the order, and once the boy was gone, his head was turned again, staring at the man in the car. Turning back again to the concession worker, he asked for a hot dog muttering about how he had no one to impress. When the worker responded that there was none available, his shoulders seemed to drop, and he gathered the treats on the counter.

 _Show time._ Joaquin thought as he strode up to Pretty Boy.

The crunch of gravel underneath Joaquin's combat boots startled Pretty Boy into looking up, and Joaquin was able to see the colors of Pretty Boy's eyes, a celery green, and the was his jawline came almost into a perfect V. The widened eyes mean that it was Joaquin's time to shine and the first thing that came to mind was to figure out if Pretty Boy was straight and dating the high-end queen or if she was just a beard.

"Not so brave without your beard huh?" Joaquin asked, noticing the way Pretty Boy's eyes widened even more, giving the appearance that they would soon bulge out of his head. Joaquin's lips formed into a smirk.

 _I was right huh_ was the only thought that crossed his mind before Pretty Boy's eyes darted to the path around to the back of the concessions stand. The smirk on Joaquin's face broke into a smile and he grabbed Pretty Boy's hand, pulling him around the back of the building. As soon as they were away from the prying eyes of the concessions line, Joaquin's lips were on Pretty Boy's and the snacks were dropped as the kiss deepened.

The chain linked fence clanged as Pretty Boy's body smashed into it, and his hands flew to Joaquin's hair. Pretty Boy's lips were softer than they appeared, and that was saying something. As they heated up, Joaquin licked Pretty Boy's bottom lip, and soon their tongues danced. The saltiness of popcorn, the sweetness of cola, and a minty whisper melded into something distinctly wonderful. Pretty Boy broke the kiss, and as he gasped for air his voice shook with his words

"I need to get back to them" he moaned. Joaquin focused on kissing the veins on his neck, earning a sharp intake of breath and a hissed "fuck". His tongue danced patterns across the salty skin, and he could feel the teens pulse rushing with every pass.

 _So good_ Joaquin's mind repeated as Pretty Boy ground up against him, his hard body warm and inviting. There was a sudden jerk on his clothing, and Joaquin smiled as Pretty Boy pulled him up and smashed their lips together, taking control of the kiss. Pretty Boy's hands explored the width of Joaquin's back and slowly dragged under the black denim jacket. They both were fighting for dominance now, the chain link fence clanging every time one of them moved into the other.

Pretty Boy's hands moved to his shoulders and pushed him back slightly, breaking the kiss. Joaquin reached out, interlocking his fingers with the fence behind the teen so he couldn't move too far.

"This time I really need to go" Pretty Boy's lips said, but his eyes and body told a story much different. Grabbing Pretty Boy's jacket, Joaquin gave him a bruising kiss before pulling back, and even though it was obvious how much the other teen wanted him, the hand still pushed against his black jacket. They stared at each other, eyes meeting, and suddenly Joaquin realized he hadn't even told the teen his name.

Eye's darting between Pretty Boy's eyes and lips, "I'm Joaquin by the way," spilled out of his mouth. The teens head shook and as Joaquin was preparing for this to obviously be a onetime encounter, Pretty Boy's lips moved.

"Give me your phone"

Obliging, he pulled the smartphone out of his pocket, and watched smugly as the teen entered his number and name.

"This is my number, use it." The brown-haired teen said, forcefully giving the phone back.

Joaquin looked down triumphantly at the contact, only to realize what the boy's last name was.

"Keller? As in Sheriff Keller?" the words slipped through his lips as they raced around his mind.

 _I just made out with the Sheriff's son?_

"Is that a problem?" the pretty boy now named Kevin asked, a small indicator that he didn't want to be judged because of who his father was.

 _Fuck. Fuck, what do I say. I'm in a gang known for it's illegal activities, and this guy's father is the Sheriff._ His head moved along with his inner battle, and he finally realized the teen was waiting for a response.

"Is this a problem?" he asked pulling up the jacket sleeve that hid the Southside Serpent's membership tattoo. His eyes watched Kevin as the teens mouth dropped open.

 _Please don't say yes. Please don't._ The repeated message that echoed as he waited for the boy's response.

"I won't tell if you won't" His prayer was answered, and Joaquin's broke into a smile before grabbing Kevin's jacket and smashing his lips against the other teens. The strong hands that belonged to the sheriff's son found their way up to the gang member's cheeks.

 _This is going to be so hard, but so worth it_ was the thought that ran through both teen's minds.


End file.
